OkamiSei: Spirit Fox
by TheRadiantFox
Summary: After Yami's banishment by the Sun Goddess, Amaterasu, peace and tranquility claim Nippon. But...something's wrong. The prayers are stopping. And a new God appears? What in the world? (Currently On Hiatus)
1. The Prologue

**Disclaimer: I DON'T own Okami, Clover Studios/Capcom do.**

* * *

_"Long ago, there was a Village that went by the name Kamiki, which flourished in a grove of cherry-blossoms. The villagers thought of each individual tree as a deity. But, however peaceful the village was, it was not without its dark secrets. Not far from the village, a beast dwelled in a mountain located on Lake Harami. Orochi, the horrible beast, dwelled in the Moon Cave, preying on the innocent maidens of Kamiki. The beast demanded sacrifice, and he could not be defied. Amongst the chaos, there was a white wolf, fur the color of purest snow, that patrolled the village constantly. The wolf was soon dubbed 'Shiranui', and it was thought to be Orochi's familiar. The warrior in the village, Nagi, often was hostile to the wolf. He tried to engage it into battle, but was always thwarted by the beasts swift movements. Soon, another maiden was chose for Orochi's vile sacrifice. It was Nami, the village's most beautiful maiden, and Nagi's love. Infuriated Nagi disguised himself as his love, and went to the Moon Cave in her place. There, Orochi was anxious for his next meal. But the monster was both, surprise and angry to see Nagi. They engaged into battle. Nagi fought with all of his might, but his attacks had no effect on the demon's steel-like hide. Nagi collapsed to his knees, resigned to his fate, but, suddenly, a white form appeared in front of him. It was Shiranui, the wolf Nagi himself despised. Orochi seemed even more furious, and focused his attention of the wolf. They both fought violently Orochi using his elements, and the wolf...seemed to control the very motion of existence._

_A strong gale pushed his flames away. When Orochi moved to attack, a large tree sprouted forth, stunting his path. However hard the wolf fought, Orochi soon gained the upper hand. Calling the moon with a howl, the wolf fell to its side. The moonlight fell upon Nagi's sword, which glowed gold. With new strength, Nagi laid the serpent awaste, each of the 8 heads fell from their owner, and to the ground. Orochi's corpse laid in its own pool of blackest blood. Nagi relished his victory, but Shiranui seemed to be horribly injured. The warrior picked the wolf up in his arms, and ran back to Kamiki as fast as he could. There, the wolf's diviness laid for all to see. Curled into a ball, the wolf seemed to be dying of Orochi's poison. The villagers were saddened of this realization. But, unbeknownst to everyone, grief and sadness filled Shiranui's eyes. With the thought of a white fox, a strong surge of regret enveloped her heart._

_Through blurry eyes, Shiranui viewed the villagers, and let out a hoarse, small bark. Soon after, the wolf's eyes closed, with the apparition of the fox the last thing the wolf sees. With the wolf's passing, an atmosphere of peace and sadness spread throughout the village. A statue was erected in the Shiranui's honor, and peace claimed Kamiki once more. But soon, Orochi returned, and darkness covered Nippon once more._

_Sakuya, the Wood Sprite, Guardian of Kamiki Village, resurrected the great Sun Goddess, Amaterasu, from the very statue that honored Shiranui. Amaterasu, along with a poncle, Issun, went across Nippon, defeating demons, and restoring Sakuya's offshoots, the Guardian Saplings, to rid each area from Orochi's twisted curse._

_Eventually, Amaterasu faced Orochi once more, this time, victorious._

_Soon after, Amaterasu encountered another strong demon, Ninetails, who claimed to be the Lord of Ryoshima Coast. The 'Lord' caused a lot of havoc on the Coast, and Sei-an City. Traveling to the demons domain, Oni Island, to put an end to her chaotic reign, Amaterasu had a strange sensation when she gazed at the 9-tailed vixen._

_The fox looked at Amaterasu strangely as well, with anger, but also..._

_With sadness._

_Sadness and betrayal._

_But the Sun Goddess didn't notice._

_But, no matter how hard the fox fought, she succumbed to Amaterasu's onslaught. A black, wispy energy came from the vixen's lifeless form, and flew off into the distance. Amaterasu observed, but didn't notice a white cloud forming from the body as well. The cloud went up, and faded into the sky, just as Amaterasu gazed back at the fox. Peace returned to Ryoshima Coast, and to Sei-an City as well._

_Amaterasu soon encountered Yami, the Emperor of Darkness itself, the source of the darkness in Nippon. Restored to her peak thanks to Issun's efforts, she defeated Yami, and banished him from existence._

_The Sun chased the dark away, and for 4 months, Nippon had tranquility. But...something strange was happening._

_Theft, fighting, and betrayal became more and more apparent in the mortal world. Bonds were breaking, and the few innocent mortals counted on the Gods for protection and support._

_But, none came. It seemed like they were praying to **NO ONE.**_

_Belief and Faith in the Gods slowly faded away, when the problems became worse._

_What is happening?_

_In the Celestial Plain, Amaterasu started feeling ever-so weaker, but she didn't notice the decrease of prayers. Suddenly, a white cloud appeared, and went as fast as it came, leaving a fox unconscious in a flower meadow. This stranger's arrival sparked hostility in some of the Gods, but curiosity in others._

_Amaterasu herself, was...happy at the event, although she didn't know why._

_But, unknown to her, and the Gods..._

_This vixen is the very hope for humanity." _

**OkamiSei: Spirit Fox**

* * *

**Okay, a lot of things have been happening lately. School started again. :( **

**But I finally have my mind, and story straight. :)**

**Stay tuned for this story, which, hopefully, will be a good one.**


	2. Nothing's Changed

**Disclaimer: I DONT OWN Okami, Clover Studios/Capcom does.**

* * *

As night turned to day, the sun shone brightly in the Celestial Plain as Okami Amaterasu, and Sun Goddess of Nippon, laid in a grassy, flower meadow.

The ground sparkled slightly, as with the air, with Ammy's pure white and red form in the middle of it. The wolf had her head on her paws, with her eyes closed.

A swirl of sparkles appeared, revealing Waka, the Moon tribesman. Ammy opened her eyes, and wagged her tail.

"Bonjour, Amaterasu." Waka moved to sit next to her, holding Pillow Talk in his hand. "Comment allez-vous?"

Ammy twitched her ears, and smoke surrounded her, before dispersing and revealing a beautiful woman.

Her kimono waved in the soft breeze as she responded "I am doing fine Waka, and you?"

"Très bien." He smiled. Ammy smiled back, before looking off into the distance.

"Its wonderful, being in your human form once again, Amaterasu?"

"Yes, and I'm positive the others feel the same as well." Her tone changed slightly. Waka stared at her for a moment, before asking, "Is there something wrong, ma chère?"

"Its nothing important." Ammy's reply was taut. Waka frowned, "Amaterasu..."

She smiled at him, "I've just been having some...problems lately."

"Problems? Comment cela?"

"I've been having visions of a...white fox." Waka's sky-blue eyes widened. "A white fox?.."

"Do you know who that fox is?" '_Oh mon dieu! Does she remember?'_

"No, but I have the feeling that its a female." Ammy frowned slightly.

'_So she doesn't...' _Waka had a mental sight of relief. "Has this been recurring?"

"Yes."

'_Hmm...it seems that its almost time.'_

"Well...I'm sure you'll figure out who this fox is soon, ma chère." Ammy smiled, and turned to hug him.

"Thank you for caring, Waka."

He gave a soft smile, and hugged back. "Tout pour vous, Amaterasu..."

"MOTHER!" A distant voice called.

Ammy and Waka broke apart, just as a young girl ran up to them. Waka gave a smile, "Bonjour, Kabegami."

The wall goddess politely greeted him back, "Hello, Waka."

Ammy looked at her, "Is there something you need, Kabegami?"

She shook her head, her bells chiming at the motion. "No, Hasu-kun accidentally threw a rock at Geki-kun, and now hes trying to shoot him with lightning!"

Ammy sweat-dropped. '_Knowing Hasugami, it wasn't accidentally._'

Sighing, she stood up and asked, "Where are they-"

A loud crackling noise broke out near the palace, just as a "_AHHH_!" did.

'_Nevermind..._'

"I'll be right back, Waka." Ammy took off with Kabegami in tow, heading to stop _another _fight between the tiger and monkey. It seemed Hasu _loved _to anger the Thunder God.

_'When will he learn?'_

Waka watched their retreating forms with amusement. '_It seems like things never change.'_

The amusement faded, and Waka frowned. '_That white fox...'_

_'...Things will be getting very lively around here, so I hope your ready, Amaterasu.'_

* * *

**End of Ch.1**

I've been using Google Translate for the French, so sorry if its incorrect.

Stay tuned for Ch. 2, coming soon! :3


	3. Rising Storm

**Hope you enjoy!**

"speech" _' thought' _

**Disclaimer: I DONT OWN Okami, Clover Studios/Capcom does.**

* * *

"So it was a 'accident'?"

Amaterasu was currently scolding Hasugami, for deliberately angering Gekigami, the God of Thunder.

Who was nowhere to be found.

Hasugami (in his human form) was sitting on a rock while Nuregami (also in her human form), was holding a cold, wet cloth to the burn of the monkey's forehead.

"How many times have I told you to aggravate him?"

"42 times." Nuregami spoke up. Hasugami gave her a glare out of the corner of his eye. The snake goddess shrugged. "She tells you quite often."

Kabegami walked over and gazed closely at the wound, "You're lucky Onee-san wasn't very angry. That looks like a not-so-serious burn."

"Wasn't very angry? The reason why it isn't serious is because his aim is as horrible as his temper!" Hasugami spat.

"Regardless, you of all the gods should know that Gekigami is more irritable than the rest of us." Ammy rebuked him.

"Even Yumigami." Kabegami stated.

Hasugami scratched the back of his head. "It seems like he's been more upset recently, more than usual."

Ammy's ears twitched, "How so?"

"Like he's...depressed. About something."

"Depressed?" '_Gekigami depressed? How odd those words sound put together.'_

"I can ask him whats wrong. He won't shoot me with lightning." Kabe jumped up, her bells ringing at the motion.

"Let's hope not-" Ammy was cut off by a rumble of thunder. She gazed up to see gray clouds beginning to form.

"Now what's his problem?"

Suddenly, a jolt of pain shoot through Ammy's stomach. Surprised, she raised a hand to clench it. '_What?...'_

The pain faded. '_Hmm...__I probably ate something bad.'_

"Hopefully Gekigami calms down soon. The atmosphere of the Plain tends to get filled with tension when he's angered." Nuregami removed the cloth from Hasu's forehead, causing the monkey to flinch when the charred skin met air.

**End Of Ch.2**

* * *

**Beginning to suffer from writer's block. :-\**  
**I just don't know **_**how **_**to start the story off.**

**Anyway, stay tuned for more!**


	4. Something's Happened?

**Disclaimer: I DONT OWN Okami, Clover Studios/Capcom does.**

* * *

Ammy turned to the owner who just spoke up, Moegami, who approached the group, with a amused gleam in his amber eyes.

"Burned again Hasugami?" He chuckled. _Which sounded like clucking._

"It's not funny." The monkey blandly stated.

"It's very funny~!" A female voice spoke up.

Kasugami, the Goddess of Time, stumbled up, clutching her red gourd filled with her precious sake.

"You never learn, Hasu~." She giggled. "I was wondering why Gekigami looked so angry eariler."

Ammy noticed the trademark, pale blush that was on the ewe's cheeks. '_...I don't think I've ever recall a time when you weren't drunk, or even tipsy Kasu.' _She sweat-dropped.

Its not like Ammy distastes her drinking, its just that..._there is a time and place for everything._

A voice broke her train of thought.

"Ma chère?" Waka stood next to her with a foreign expression.

"Could you come with me? There's something you need to see."

The blonde man's tone was strained and...nervous.

'_What has happened now?'_

* * *

**End of Ch. 3?**

**I'm very sorry for the ridiculously short chapter. School is very annoying (I need sleep xC), and I'm suffering from the dreaded Writer's Block. :L **

**I'll get my act together, promise!**


	5. Newcomer

**Disclaimer: I DONT OWN Okami, Clover Studios/Capcom does.**** If I owned Okami, it would be an on-going series.**

* * *

"Something wrong Waka?" Ammy frowned at his tone.

"Its just...something that requires your attention, ma cherie." He turned on his geta and calmly walked towards the flower patch they just came from.

After a moment, she followed them, leaving the other gods to themselves.

* * *

"Hmm...I wonder what that was about." Kasugami watched them go.

"Its probably about their relationship." Hasugami pressed the cool cloth agaisnt his forehead. Nuregami left, to who knows where.

"What relationship?" Moegami inquired.

"You know, how Waka is her mate."_1_

"How do you know their mates, Hasu? Have you been spying on them?" Kasu's speech was slightly slurred.

"Not spying, I just happened to be in the area when they're together." Hasugami stood and began to walk away. "There probably expressing their 'love' to one another right now.." Hasu started snorting in laughter at the word 'love'._2_

Kasu and Moe watched his retreating figure, "I'm positive they're not in a relationship."

"Oh really? How so?" Moe took another puff from his pipe.

"If they were, he would have told her by now." Kasu moved her gourd to her back, carrying it by a thin rope tied to the nozzle, "I'm going to go ask her."

She stepped foreward, then added, "You know I have a thing for romance, Mosu-kun"._3_

* * *

The walk over had been very quiet, filled with a nervous atmosphere, which is very odd. Waka isn't usually tense.

"Well Amaterasu, have you ever heard stories about a child and mother being reunited after being separated for many years?"

Ammy thought for a moment, "Yes, I recall tales such as those when I was in the mortal realm. Why do you ask?"

"Well..." Waka stopped walking and looked over his shoulder at her, sheepishly.

"Your about to experience one." He side-stepped, revealing a white mound laying in the long, green grass.

* * *

**1 ****: **_Since the gods are animals, they use the term "Mate", instead of boyfriend/girlfriend._

**2****: **_Hasugami is the typical "Girls have cooties!" kind of guy. Hes not interested in girls...yet :3_

**3****: **_Mosu means flame in japanese. If I'm wrong, sorry! Blame Google Translate.  
_

**Okay...that wasn't a short break. My apologies~!**


End file.
